


Moonlight Lovers

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ouat_exchange, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a treat for 4Kennedy for the Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange Winter 2015.</p><p>Prompts:" For Belle/Ruby I wish for something sweet and fluffy. Prompts to pick from: kiss, confession, proposal, present<br/>For Regina/Emma I wish for something kinky, sexy with a hint of darkness. Prompts to pick from: guilty pleasure, secret, surrender, handcuffs<br/>For Aurora/Mulan I wish for something heroic and shy. Prompts to pick from: savoir, together, heart, first time"</p><p>I have attempted to fill all of this in one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Belle French was stretched out on the couch, reading _Around the World in Eighty Days_. She was wearing a comfortable blue summer dress and was completely relaxed. Ruby had gone for a shower fifteen minutes ago. There were candles dotted around the room and quiet relaxing piano music tinkling in the background. It was just after eleven thirty.

 

Ruby rinsed the last of the soap off her body and stood under the hot stream of water with her eyes closed, letting the water flow down her from head to toes. She smiled, thinking about what she had planned for the night ahead. Both she and Belle had the day off tomorrow, something Ruby was going to take full advantage of. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the shower cubicle.

 

***

 

Emma shut off the lights in the Sheriff's Office and locked up. She checked her pocket again for the office cellphone where any emergency calls would be forwarded. She was running late. A bunch of paperwork and a crisis at Mr Gold's involving a very uncooperative goose had held her up. Regina would surely have her make up for it.

She crossed the parking lot and got into her yellow bug. She sighed as she settled into the familiar comfort of the driver's seat, perfectly moulded to her shape after years of driving it every day. For a couple of minutes she embraced the joy of being in a safe quite space that that was hers alone. She had a whole new appreciation for silence after all that honking from the damn goose.

Calm and collected she started the engine. Regina would be waiting.

 

***

 

Mulan returned with another pile of wood in her arms. She set it down a few feet away from the lovely warmth of the fire. "That should see us through the night, it isn't going to be too cold."

Aurora smiled. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"You'd do great I'm sure," Mulan replied, not entirely lying, and sat near the fire.

Aurora laughed. "Without you I'd never have made it this long. Honestly Mulan, you are my savoir."

Mulan said nothing, thankful that it was very unlikely Aurora would be able to see the colour in her cheeks. She glanced up at the sky where the clouds were thinning. The fat bright moon was rising and soon there would be the majesty of the stars too. She looked at Aurora. She wished for the courage to speak her feelings. She could fight ten bandits and walk off without a scratch. She could overcome her fears to battle and hunt and track. But the courage to speak honestly to the woman she found more beautiful than any other eluded her.

"I want to go back to the lake tomorrow, I want to swim again before we go."

Swimming. Mulan gulped. She had excused herself to catch their dinner while Aurora had swam naked in the water just a short walk back the way they had come. Mulan was sure she could not join Aurora without staring so much that her feelings would be exposed. She made a non-committal sound of agreement, and did her best not to think about what Aurora might look like nude and wet.

 

***

 

Belle was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice the sound of Ruby's hairdryer. She could get so lost in a good book. Short of the house collapsing around her little could take her away from reading.

It was a fact Ruby was pleased for because it gave her plenty of time to get herself ready.

 

***

 

Sitting in her car outside Regina's pristine home Emma felt guilty without really knowing why. It was just sex after all. Kinky, dirty, sex sure, but still just sex. She rubbed her palms on her thighs.

Emma got out of the car, reaching back in to snatch up her handcuffs before closing and locking the door. She tucked the cuffs into the waistband of her jeans. She confidently walked up to the door and used the key Regina had given her.

She found Regina sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine, the half empty bottle was on a coffee table in front of her. She was wearing only black lingerie. "You're late," Regina said with a raise of her eyebrow. "I'm going to take that out on your ass."

Emma crossed the room and picked up the bottle of wine. "Promises promises," she said and took a swig from the bottle.

 

***

 

The moon was bright now, the clouds had cleared and the star sprinkled sky was stunning.

Mulan found it rather dull compared to the beauty of her companion.

"Wonderful aren't they?"

"Gorgeous," Mulan said, her eyes still on Aurora.

Aurora looked over and Mulan looked up, but she knew that Aurora had seen her. She felt herself blushing again. Her heart was racing. How could this woman do this to her?

Suddenly Aurora was getting up, Mulan had to look at her, watching as she moved around the fire. "Do you mind?" Aurora asked, indicating a spot right beside Mulan.

"Yes. I mean no. No I don't mind," she shook her head. Oh she was making such a fool of herself.

Aurora smiled and sat down. Mulan looked up at the stars and tried not to think about how close to her Aurora was right now. There was a warmth in her heart that longed to burst free. She took a breath and tried her best to contain her feelings.

 

***

 

"Belle?" Ruby said as she returned to the lounge.

Belle looked up from her book at Ruby who was wearing a long thick fluffy white robe. "I called on you like three times," Ruby put her hands on her hips. "Reading a good part?"

"Sorry," Belle said. "I just zone out sometimes," she marked her place with a thin leather bookmark. "Do you need me?"

"Always," Ruby said, low and husky. Belle smiled. "I have a present for you."

"A present? What is it?"

"Come to the bedroom and I'll show you."

Belle put her book down and stood. Ruby took her hand to their room.

"Close your eyes," Ruby said as they went into the room. Belle, smiling, did as Ruby asked. "Stay," Ruby said as she let go of Belle's hand. Belle stood in the doorway, listening to the light padding of Ruby's bare feet on the carpet. She felt excited and in love.

Belle felt Ruby move in close and put her hands on her hips. She felt Ruby's breath on her face. "Keep 'em closed," Ruby said. Before Belle could reply Ruby kissed her. It was gentle and loving, a familiar warm kiss.

Love. Belle was so in love with Ruby, it was the kind of love she'd read about in countless books. It was a pure and completely consuming love that had changed her life in many wonderful ways. She opened her mouth to Ruby's.

 

***

 

Emma's jeans and shirt were on the floor. Her boy-shorts were navy-blue, her sports bra was plain white. Regina was still sitting on the couch, her glass of wine almost finished. Emma's handcuffs were on the table next to the bottle of wine.

They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They both knew where this was leading, and they both knew that it was up to Regina to take the next step.

By all rights Emma should hate Regina. She was a bully, and Emma didn't like bullies. Regina had a deep cruel streak and such smug superiority it was hard sometimes to hold back from punching her right on the nose.

But truly Emma didn't hate her. It infuriated Emma that she couldn't hate Regina, that would make things a whole lot less complicated. Finding her magnetically sexy despite her flaws was the source of nearly all of her internal conflict these days.

Regina stood and finished her wine. She looked fantastic and she damn well knew it. Her lingerie showed off a lot of bare skin but kept enough covered to tease and entice. The black lace bra and panties fit her perfectly, and they were well complimented by her black hold-up stockings and black heels. her make-up was simple, the boldest of it being the scarlet on her lips. Her hair was perfectly arranged to look like it was effortlessly perfect.

Emma really wanted to fuck her.

Regina smiled as she put down her glass, exaggerating her movements to bend over and show off her cleavage to the sheriff. When she stood up straight again and put her hand on her hip she looked Emma in the eye.

Emma gulped, feeling a familiar rush and pulse of heat in her core. She could see in Regina's eye she was in for quite the night.

 

***

 

"I once kissed a girl," Aurora said, entirely out of the blue.

Mulan gasped and tried to cover it with an unconvincing cough. She couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"I was sixteen," Aurora continued, seemingly oblivious to Mulan's reacation. "She was a visitor to the palace, the daughter of some ambassador or another."

Mulan didn't want to hear any more. At the same time she was desperate for every word Aurora had to say on the matter. Mulan knew hope was deadly. Hope could be crushed so easily and with devastating results.

"She had the most wonderful long blonde hair, it was almost like sunshine. I couldn't help myself. When we were alone together I asked to touch it. She let me and she asked if she could kiss me."

Mulan was looking anywhere but at Aurora. The sky. The ground. The fire. The woods. Maybe there was something out there amongst the trees she could be doing. She could check for bandits. Or get more firewood. She glanced at the barely depleted pile she'd gathered earlier. Okay. Not firewood.

"I said yes. I said yes when she asked me again. Kissing her was so soft and..."

"I think I heard something," Mulan interrupted and gestured into the dark and very quiet woods. She moved to get up. Aurora put her hand firmly on Mulan's shoulder.

"Are you really going to go right now?"

Mulan swallowed loudly. "I heard a..."

"Don't. Don't run away from me," Aurora said. "You should kiss me instead."

Mulan hesitated.

 

***

 

Belle groaned when Ruby stepped back and out of kissing range.

"Open your eyes," Ruby said.

Belle opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you like your present?" Ruby twirled on the spot. She was wearing scarlet underwear. Her bra pushed her breasts up, giving her a spectacular cleavage. The cups were edged with black lace. The matching thong was a tiny scrap of red and black lace, it looked like the slightest breeze could whisk it away into the night. Around her midriff she had a silk red ribbon tied in a big bow.

Belle bit her bottom lip, looking her girlfriend up and down. "I love it," she beamed. Ruby looked incredible. "What's the occasion?"

"Well..." Ruby looked away to the left and shifted her feet. "Two reasons. One bad, one good," Ruby had an unusually nervous edge to her voice. "I did a bad thing."

"Oh? What did you do?" Belle asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Ruby hesitated.

 

***

 

A vision in black Regina approached Emma having picked up the handcuffs from the table. They dangled from her fingers, metal flashing when it caught the light. Emma watched her, wanting to grab her and kiss her. She held back because that wasn't how this game was played. Her role was to surrender, submit, comply. She had to let go of her rebellious, fighting, nature.

"You want to take control," Regina said, standing just a few inches away. "You want to take me," she ran her finger down her chest, between her breasts. "You want to fuck me."

"Yes," Emma admitted.

"You'll have to wait until I tell you."

"I know."

"You'll have to let me do what I want first," Regina's finger traced along the lacy edge of her bra.

"I know," Emma nodded again, eye following Regina's finger. She gave her lips a quick lick. She resisted the urge to touch Regina, and the urge to taste her.

"Would you let me do anything?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Anything?" There was something in Regina's tone and expression that made Emma nervous.

"Yes," this time Emma's answer was not so confident. She wondered what Regina could possibly have in mind. They'd tried plenty of things, explored all kinds of kinky fun, together.

Regina reached behind her, pulling out an object that she'd had tucked into the back of her panties. "Anything?"

Emma hesitated.

 

***

 

"Did I read the signals wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?" Aurora had a look of uncertainty on her face. She was thinking that she had just made a quite spectacular fool of herself. Had she been imaging the way Mulan had been looking at her?

"No, no, Aurora," Mulan put her hand on top of Aurora's. "I...I..." Mulan had been keeping it all bottled up so long that she couldn't find the words to express what was in her heart.

Instead she acted.

Mulan kissed Aurora on the lips, a momentary contact, far from the sweeping romantic surge of passion she had dreamed of. She pulled back looking at Aurora's face for a reaction.

Aurora was smiling. "I have wanted you to do that for a long time."

"I have wanted to do that for a long time," Mulan whispered, not entirely able to make herself believe that this fantasy was coming true. "So long."

"Kiss me again?"

"If you want me to," Mulan gave Aurora's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want you to. I really really want you to."

Mulan moved in closer, her arm slipped around Aurora, drawing her in. "Then I will kiss you."

They kissed, soft and tentative. They were both nervous. Mulan, a woman who could stand firm with sword in hand against all enemies without blinking, was trembling. Aurora, sweet beautiful Aurora, had completely gotten beneath her armor. What she felt for Aurora was terrifying. How could one woman get to her like this? Admitting to it, letting Aurora in, was leaving herself open to heartbreak. She wouldn't be able to handle devastation like that.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked. "You seem..."

"I'm just," Mulan shook her head. "I'm just, I can't, I'm sorry. I wanted this to be...I don't know, romantic."

"Under the stars, alone, by the fire. Romantic enough for me," Aurora smiled and she kissed Mulan.

And suddenly everything was exactly how Mulan had imagined it. They kissed, slow, their eyes closed.

Mulan let go, let herself relax and enjoy her dream coming true.

 

***

 

"I lost the necklace you gave me," Ruby confessed. All dressed up for sin she felt embarrassed to be telling Belle what she'd done like this. In her head this part hadn't really been well thought through. She'd focused much more on the fun she had in mind.

"The silver wolf one?" Belle asked.

"I've no idea what happened to it, I had it when I went to the diner the other day but when I got home I realised it was gone. I looked here, there, everywhere," Ruby wrung her hands together in front of her. "I'm so so so sorry Belle, I loved it so much and..."

"Ruby," Belle stepped forward and took her girlfriend's hand. "Ruby, it's okay. It happens. I knew you didn't lose it deliberately."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm sad, it looked great on you, but no. I'm not mad," Belle brought Ruby's hands up and kissed them.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"What was the other reason?"

Ruby blinked. "Oh, right, yes. I just thought we needed this, you know. I'm at the diner so long, you've got the library. It's been a while since we..."

"Too long," Belle agreed. "Well, let's put that right then," she said with a smile. "I'm ready to unwrap my present."

 

***

 

The handcuffs click-click-clicked as they closed around Emma's wrists.

Regina cuffed Emma's hands behind her back. She checked they were secure. Emma could see the key sitting on the coffee table right next to the empty wine class, and right next to the item Regina had hidden in her panties.

Emma's bra was on the floor, Regina had stripped her of it before putting on the handcuffs.

Still behind Emma Regina took a step back.

Emma felt Regina's eyes on her. She was thinking about what she had just agreed to, the line she had agreed to cross for the first time. She knew she could still change her mind, but as apprehensive as she was she was determined to see her decision through.

Regina was enjoying making Emma wait. She knew that Emma would be eager, making it all the more important for her to underline exactly who was in control here. The minutes ticked by. Neither of them said anything. Emma stayed standing straight, wearing only her boy-shorts and the cuffs. She looked good. She looked great, ready and ripe for what Regina had planned.

Finally Regina stepped in close behind Emma, leaning in close so the blonde could feel her breath on her shoulders and the back of her neck.

Emma shivered, goosebumps raised up along her arms. She gasped when Regina touched her, even though it was just her hand pressing against the small of her back.

"Walk," Regina ordered quietly.

Emma did, taking slow steps, guided by the gentle push Regina was giving her. Regina directed her to the large comfortable sofa, walking her round to the right side of it.

"Bend over," Regina said. She arranged the cushions and used her hands to steady Emma as she flopped onto her front over the arm of the cream coloured sofa, her feet flat on the floor. "Comfortable?"

Emma nodded, her head turned to face the table. Her eyes were on Regina's object, beside the wine glass and the key to the cuffs.

"Ready?" asked Regina, she moved behind Emma again, fingers lightly stroking along the waistband of her underwear.

"Yes," said Emma. "I'm ready."

 

***

 

It felt like they had been kissing for a long time and for hardly any time at all.

Mulan felt crazy happy.

"Can we..." Aurora said when they could finally bear to part.

Mulan looked her in the eyes and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Can we take this slow?"

"We can take this at whatever speed you want."

"It's just...this is very new to me. I haven't kissed any other girls since that ambassador's daughter."

"Don't feel any kind of pressure," Mulan said. "This, you, this is more than I could have ever dreamed of." She meant every word.

"You're so sweet," Aurora smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She cuddled in with her friend, maybe her girlfriend? That was something they could talk about in the morning. For now she just wanted to be with Mulan, safe in the knowledge that at last their hidden desires were out in the open.

Mulan relaxed, looking at the crackling fire. It was such a huge relief. She had kissed Aurora. She had really, actually, romantically, kissed Aurora. It was amazing. It was wonderful. Aurora was cuddled up with her. It was real. It was happening. She pinched herself on the leg just in case it was a dream after all.

Thankfully she was awake, wide awake. She felt alive like she never had before.

Together, under the stars, they relaxed in each other's company.

 

***

 

Belle tugged at the end of the ribbon and it came loose. The bow slipped apart and Belle let the ribbon fall to the floor. Ruby looked so yummy in the lingerie that she almost didn't want to go any further than just standing and staring. Almost. Belle put her arms around her girlfriend and drew her in for a kiss.

While they made out Ruby slipped the straps of Belle's dress off her shoulders and pushed the garment down her body. Halfway down the dress dropped to pile around Belle's feet. "I love you," Ruby whispered between kisses then slid her tongue into Belle's mouth, kicking the passion up a gear. She put both hands on Belle's butt, squeezing and pulled her tight against her. Ruby sucked and licked on her girlfriend's bottom lip before dipping down to kiss her neck.

"Take me to bed," said Belle.

Ruby licked up to Belle's ear. "I love it when you say that."

"Take me to bed and make love to me."

"I love that even more," Ruby gave Belle a quick kiss behind her ear.

Belle giggled and took hold of Ruby's hand. They only made it halfway to the bed before they were kissing again, hands all over each other.

Ruby undid and pulled away Belle's bra, the moments of parting while they got rid of it allowed them to take the chance to resume their journey to the bed. Belle's lusty gaze swept over Ruby's body again. "You look so hot in that underwear," she said. They reached the bed at last.

"Let me show you how hot I am," Ruby said and they tumbled onto the bed. Ruby rolled them so she was on top, straddling Belle and kissing her. "You make me so hot," said Ruby. "You make me horny, so horny Belle." She kissed her again.

"Ruby," Bella moaned when Ruby's lips moved to her neck.

"I love you, I love you so much," Ruby whispered.

Belle felt it. Romantic, sexual, emotional, physical and more. It was every kind of love. "Ruby..." she moaned again, a whimper of adoration and need and a declaration of love all at the same time.

Ruby's lips closed around Belle's left nipple, sucking sweetly, using her tongue to delicately circle the captured peak. She sucked a little harder, swirling around the nipple with her tongue then licked across Belle's chest. Her tongue reached Belle's other nipple, Ruby looked up into Belle's eyes while she lapped at it then took it in her mouth.

Ruby took her time, lavishing licks and kisses and sucks on Belle's breasts. She used her hands to stroke Belle's sides and stomach, her hips and thighs too.

Ruby kissed a path down Belle's body, they quietly told each other of their love and lust. Ruby quickened her pace as her kissing reached Belle's navel. Hurriedly she pulled Belle's panties down and off.

Belle looked down at Ruby, smiling at the expression on her face. It was like awe. Ruby was in awe looking at her most intimate place.

"You have the best pussy," Ruby said, fingertips lightly pawing up and down the inside of Belle's thighs. There was no doubting Belle's arousal.

"Thanks," Belle laughed.

"I mean it," Ruby said, moving her right hand up Belle's thigh. Her thumb stroked up and down her labia. "Belle?" Ruby kept her eyes between her legs.

"Yes?"

"Will you sit on my face?" Ruby asked and brushed her thumb over Belle's clit.

Belle smiled. "I would love to sit on your face."

 

***

 

"Fucker!" Emma yelled at the fifth spank. She'd managed to hold back with the first four, but Regina's fifth broke her resolve.

Emma's underwear was stretched between her spread ankles.

Without comment Regina spanked her again.

While they had used floggers and paddles and a riding crop in the past Regina strongly favoured using her hand when giving Emma a spanking. Being able to directly feel Emma's warming skin and the slap of each impact felt more intimate and powerful to Regina.

"More?" Regina asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Please," Emma nodded and raised her ass higher.

After three hard satisfying (for both of them) spanks Regina paused and used both hands to massage Emma's buttocks. "Tell me when you're ready for it."

"Okay," Emma replied, unable to keep the nerves out of her voice.

Regina spanked her, alternating cheeks. Emma closed her eyes and held tight onto a cushion. She whimpered and moaned and with every stinging slap she felt herself letting go. She released her stresses, her worries, her demands, her control. She gave herself to just being a woman being spanked. Here and now she wasn't a sheriff or a mother. Her only responsibility was to have no responsibility.

Aside from her choice whether to use their agreed safeword or not Emma had only one other decision to make: When to take the next step.

"I'm ready!" Emma cried out. Regina stopped spanking her immediately, her hands gently rubbing over Emma's heated ass.

"Don't forget, you can always say the word and stop, I won't think less of you. I'm proud of you for being willing to try," Regina leaned in close, bending to kiss Emma's back.

Emma's heart was racing but she felt so at peace and free. Continuing to carefully massage Emma's ass Regina kissed down her spine. Regina kissed all the way down, with her lips still at the bottom of Emma's back she got on her knees. She sat back on her heels, eyes on Emma's behind. She spanked her, a downward swat with both hands. Emma's moan made her smile. Regina spread Emma's buttocks, she titled her head as she studied the view. Emma's sex was swollen and wet.

Emma could feel Regina examining her, it got her heart racing again. She gasped when suddenly Regina licked her asshole. Emma's reaction was the same the second time she did it. The third time Regina's tongue lingered, circling around then licking slowly over.

Regina swirled the tip of her tongue on Emma's asshole then moved away. She got up from the floor and walked, unhurried and controlled, across the room to the door.

Emma waited. She swallowed loudly. She was ready for this. She overcame her final doubts. She wasn't going to back out.

Regina returned thirty seconds later, Emma looked over at her. In her hand was a tube of lubricant. Regina stopped at the table and picked up the object beside the wine glass. It was a butt plug. It was a small purple silicone toy, the insertable length of it was three inches. The toy was smooth, starting small and getting gradually wider. The base was flared wide and had a finger-hook on the end. It was a cute little thing.

Early in their liaisons Emma and Regina had, over glasses of wine, talked extensively about sex and fantasies and limitations. At the mention of anything butt-related Emma had admitted complete inexperience and that she wasn't sure about ever changing that.

Tonight Regina was giving her the opportunity, challenging her to try something new. Emma had agreed that tonight she was going to push her boundaries.

Toy in one hand, lube in the other, Regina returned to her position behind Emma and knelt again.

Emma was thinking about what it would feel like. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Would it be a thrilling new experience or a disappointing, painful or uncomfortable, mistake? She was about to find out.

There was a loud pop as Regina thumbed open the tube of lubricant.

 

***

 

"Mulan," Aurora said quietly, "are you awake?"

Mulan was awake. Still wide awake. She was so worked up with delight that sleep was impossible. "Yes Aurora, I am awake." She realised she was smiling. From just hearing her voice she was buzzing with happiness all over again.

"I..." Aurora moved away a little from Mulan. "I've thought about it. I've changed my mind."

Mulan froze. Panic. Shock. Changed her mind? She's changed her mind! Aurora had kissed her and now she'd changed her mind. _I knew this was too good to be true_ , Mulan thought. There were suddenly tears in her eyes. "Changed your mind?" Mulan managed to say. "You...you regret kissing me?"

"No! Oh Mulan no, no, no," Aurora grabbed Mulan's hand. "I don't regret that. Not at all."

Mulan turned to face her, "you don't?"

Aurora saw Mulan's tears glinting in the firelight. "Oh Mulan," Aurora cupped her face with both hands and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry," Mulan shook her head. "You must think I'm so foolish."

Aurora kissed her forehead. "You really care that much?"

"I do."

"I'm glad."

Mulan grinned, she kissed Aurora's lips, the relief was overwhelming. "What did you change you mind about?"

Aurora hesitated. "It's silly."

"What's silly?"

"I've changed my mind about wanting to take it slow. Now that I've kissed you I want to kiss you more."

"Me too," Mulan kissed Aurora again, kissing Aurora was such bliss.

"I want to...more than kiss with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Aurora nodded. "Nothing's ever felt more right."

"I feel the same. I've wanted to, more than kiss you for a while," Mulan looked her on the eyes.

"Okay," Aurora decided. "Let's do it."

"Don't feel you have to, we take it at your pace," Mulan said, very much against her more primal urges.

"This is my pace," Aurora said and kissed her.

They started tentatively again, kissing was still new and experimental. Open mouthed, deeper kissing followed. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and lips.

After a good ten minutes Mulan cupped Aurora's breast through her clothing. Aurora moaned against Mulan's lips.

Another minute later Aurora pulled back. "Clothes," she said. "I think we need to take off our clothes."

"I like that idea," Mulan nodded.

"Can we..." Aurora's brow furrowed. "Can you go undress over there," she gestured over to some trees, "and I’ll do it here. It's just all this," she gestured up and down herself and at Mulan in her armor. "It’s not very..."

"Sexy to take off," Mulan said.

"Exactly."

"We can do that," Mulan nodded "Just be quick about it. I'm not sure how long my lips will last without you on them."

Aurora laughed. They kissed again and then Mulan stood, grabbed a blanket and dashed off behind a few of the trees a short distance away.

Mulan undressed quickly. Aurora. Naked. She thought about how to make this perfect for Aurora, how to show her physically what she felt inside for her. Once nude she wrapped the blanket around herself, reflecting she was lucky it wasn't a cold night.

"Ready?" Mulan called back to the camp.

"Just a moment!" came Aurora's reply.

Mulan waited impatiently, which was crazy. She'd waited a long time for this, and had been willing to wait as long as necessary, another few minutes before seeing Aurora naked was not unreasonable.

"Okay!"

Mulan, with the biggest smile on her face, took a deep breath and then walked back to the camp. She was swaggering but felt no where near as confident as she looked.

"Hi," Aurora smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She too had a blanket wrapped around her and had rearranged the rest of their blankets on the ground to give them a bed-like space.

They shared shy looks and Mulan stopped a few feet away from Aurora. "Hi," Mulan said. "On three?"

Aurora nodded. "On three."

"One."

They both held onto their blankets, eager and nervous at the same time.

"Two"

Hearts racing. Breaths quickened. The woods around them seemed to become silent, tingling with anticipation.

"Three."

Aurora and Mulan dropped their blankets.

 

***

 

"Oh Ruby, Ruby, ohhh..." Belle's words came in breathy moans.

Ruby was on her back with Belle straddling her face. Ruby was looking up at her girlfriend's face, watching the exquisite changing expressions. Her lips and tongue were constantly in motion. Ruby licked and sucked, like Belle's cunt was a juicy sweet fruit or a luscious creamy dessert. Both of her hands were on Belle's bottom, squeezing and stroking.

Belle rocked her hips, just a little, responding to Ruby's hands and mouth.

Ruby relished the taste and smell of her sex, the feel of it on her tongue, the way Belle's soft dark curls tickled her nose when she nuzzled right in.

Belle held onto the headboard with both hands. She looked down. Ruby was looking up at her, her eyes showing how much she was enjoying herself. The rest of her face was hidden.

"That feels, amazing," Belle whimpered.

Ruby responded by twisting her tongue at Belle's entrance then pushing her tongue firmly up, penetrating. Belle's eyes widened. Ruby swept her tongue along Belle's pussy to her clit, stopping there. Massaging with the flat of her tongue, breathing through her nose, Ruby held Belle's ass firm, holding her as still as she could.

Belle's left hand left the headboard and went to her breast, palming it. She changed to the other breast and pinched her own nipple. She pinched harder when Ruby started sucking on her clit. After a few seconds Ruby added up and down flicks of her tongue, her fingernails lightly scratching the backs of Belle's thighs and her butt.

Belle moaned, bucking her hips more. She pinched her nipple again, then switched to the other, squeezing and tugging to match Ruby's sucking.

Ruby abruptly started sucking harder, harder harder, using her tongue fast. Then she stopped, lapping with an agonising slowness. She took long licks the full length of Belle's pussy.

"Do that again, oh, do that again Ruby, make me come."

But Ruby stopped licking altogether. She kissed the inside of Belle's thighs, alternating over three or four kisses.

"Ruby..." Belle's hand went from her breast to Ruby's hair, fingers running through it, trying to urge her to return her mouth to where Belle needed it to be.

"Did I mention you have the best pussy?" Ruby said and then gave Belle's thigh a quick kiss and suck.

"I think you did," Belle nodded. "Remembering isn't what my brain is working on right now."

"I could be happy, just like this, eating you out, forever."

"I'd be happy too," Belle said, pushing a little more forcefully with her hand on Ruby's head. "Maybe you could show rather than tell."

"Had enough of the teasing already?" Ruby scratched softly with her fingernails over Belle butt then squeezed firmly with both hands. She kissed the soft skin right at the very edge of Belle's labia.

"Tell me about how you lost that necklace again?"

"Oh crap, I'm never going to make up for that am I?" Ruby gave an exaggerated sigh.

Belle laughed when Ruby gave her ass a playful slap and pulled her down firmly. She sucked hard and fast. Belle cried out loudly.

 

***

 

"Still okay?"

"Yes, yes, still okay," said Emma.

"It looks very erotic," Regina shuffled back on her knees to admire the plug that was now buried in Emma's ass. "Do you like it?"

A lot of time and care and lubricant had gone into carefully getting the butt plug inside.

"Yeah. I think so. It's different." Emma was surprised it felt good. She had expected discomfort and pain but the little toy in her butt was actually pretty nice.

Regina traced her fingertip around the edge of the plug the wrapped the finger around the hook on the end of it. "Give it a few weeks and we'll have you getting your ass pounded like a porn star."

"I'm not sure about that," Emma replied.

"Something to work up to. I think you could be quite the little butt slut." Regina gave the plug a gentle twist which caused Emma to squirm. "Stay still," Regina said firmly and gave Emma's already reddened behind a smack.

Emma did her best to keep herself still while Regina turned and wiggled the toy in her back passage. The sensations were new and exciting and were causing tingles in far more familiar sexual places. She was happy she'd decided to do this.

"Since you've done so well tonight I think it's time I gave you a fucking, would you like that?"

Emma, unsurprisingly, agreed that would be very welcome.

"Stay," Regina commanded and stood. She turned and took a half-step away. Then turned back, slapped Emma's behind, then resumed her walk out.

Emma turned her head to watch Regina leaving. Her legs look killer in the stockings and heels. The black material of her lacy panties was tight over her ass, Emma was disappointed when she walked through the door and out of view. She thought about pulling those panties aside, no doubt soaked, and lose herself in Regina's cunt.

Her wrists were starting to ache were the handcuffs had been rubbing against them. The butt plug felt comfortable. She was relaxed. She was free. Here it didn't matter that she had the weirdest family set up in the universe. It didn't matter that she was the sheriff and everyone expected her to constantly save the day.

Emma couldn't help giving Regina a great big smile when she returned. Regina was no longer wearing her panties. Instead she was wearing a strap-on. The big purple cock was ribbed along the length of it, it was Emma's favorite. Regina had brought her panties with her. She walked up beside the sofa.

"Cuffs on or off?" Regina asked.

"Off. Please," Emma replied. Sometimes Regina would ask a question like that just so she could exercise her control by doing the opposite of what Emma asked for.

"Open your mouth," Regina ordered.

Emma opened her mouth without questioning. Regina stuffed her underwear into Emma's mouth, taking care to make sure the wet crotch of the underwear was pressed against Emma's tongue.

"Taste how wet you make me."

Emma moaned.

Regina pulled the panties out and dropped them on the sofa. She snatched up the key from the table and undid Emma's handcuffs.

Emma sighed in relief.

"Stay right where you are," Regina said, punctuating the instruction with a hard slap on Emma's ass.

Emma, knowing she was about to get a spectacular fucking, was glad to do exactly what she was told.

Once she was again behind Emma Regina's hand stroked from her hip, over her buttock, coming to rest so her thumb could lightly wiggle the butt plug. In her other hand she took hold of the purple toy.

Emma felt the toy being rubbed up and down the inside of her thigh, close but still so far from where she wanted it. She knew better than to ask or demand. If she did Regina would deny her solely for the opportunity to use her power.

Sure enough after a few more seconds Regina used the head of the toy to tease up and down Emma's pussy. Emma arched her back and got a spank for her troubles. The thumb of Regina's spanking hand resumed playing with the butt plug.

"Ask for it," Regina said.

"Fuck me."

"Louder."

"Fuck me!"

"Emma, make me believe, make me feel you need my cock."

Emma did. She begged. She demanded. She begged again and pleaded and finally Regina relented.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Emma whimpered as Regina pushed forward, easing the toy inside. She was so sensitive, so turned on. She let out a needy groan, pushing back against the toy.

After a few seconds with the dildo all the way in Emma Regina pulled it back out, slow, leaving only the very tip of it still inside. Regina stopped again.

"Please," Emma tried to push back on the cock again. She cried out when Regina suddenly thrust hard, driving the cock into her cunt.

She did it again: easing back slow then slamming in hard. Again. Again. Regina's thumb still playing with the butt plug.

Steadily Regina got faster and faster.

 

***

 

"Lie back," Mulan whispered into Aurora's ear, gently pushing her back.

They were on the bed of blankets Aurora had arranged, where they were enjoying each other's nudity.

Seeing Aurora naked had caused Mulan's lust to flare bright, like and uncontrollable blaze within, it took all of her self control to remember that Aurora had never been with a woman, that she would maybe even be a bit afraid.

Side by side they kissed softly. Mulan didn't want Aurora to feel pressured into going further, and Aurora was too nervous about doing the wrong thing to make any kind of advance herself. Aurora knew she wanted to be with Mulan, the heat in her core was more insistent and desperate then it had ever been before.

Finally Aurora gave voice to her thoughts. "I'm not sure about what I should be doing."

Mulan kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then just below her ear. "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Aurora nodded. "I trust you."

"Tell me when I do something you like, and don't be afraid to tell me you don't like something. I want this to feel good for you." Mulan kissed and gave Aurora's earlobe a delicate lick. She gently rolled Aurora onto her back.

On her side beside Aurora, Mulan moved back a little. She looked over Aurora's body, all slender and feminine soft. The light of the fire and moon gave her an almost mystical quality. Aurora was more beautiful than she could have imagined. She wanted to touch her and kiss her all over. She wanted to taste every inch of her skin. She wanted to make her feel good in every possible way.

"You look at me like...I'm some precious thing," Aurora said.

"You're more than that," Mulan said. She cupped Aurora's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed Aurora's forehead. Then her cheek. Then her lips. Those lips she had longed for. Mulan swiped her tongue over Aurora's lip's and she parted then, meeting Mulan's tongue with her own.

The kisses grew more and more heated. Mulan skirted her hand up Aurora's side and stopped at her breast. Mulan lightly palmed and squeezed, feeling Aurora's hard nipple. Aurora broke the kissing with a moan when Mulan pinched the nipple.

"Too much?" Mulan asked, using her thumb to give soothing strokes over the peak.

"Just perfect," Aurora replied.

Mulan pinched the nipple again, watching Aurora's face. She moaned. Mulan knew she would never tire of seeing her enjoy pleasure like that. She brought her other hand up so she was caressing both of Aurora's breasts. She kissed Aurora, using her thumbs to circle and flick over both of her nipples while she did.

Mulan pinched Auora's nipples firmly and when Aurora moaned again Mulan dipped her head down to kiss and suck on her neck. She kept playing with Aurora's tits while she trailed kisses down.

"You're so beautiful," Mulan said. She kissed between Aurora's breasts.

"You don't need to flatter me, you've already got me naked."

"Beautiful," Mulan said again, her voice full of wonder. She moved herself down, kissing across Aurora's chest to her left breast. She kissed all over it, careful to avoid the perfectly formed dark pink nipple.

"Tease."

"I'm appreciating," Mulan replied then took the nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, Aurora's hands tangled in her hair. Mulan sucked for a few seconds then repeated with the other nipple.

"How can that feel that good?" Aurora whimpered.

Mulan let the nipple slip out from between her lips. She started kissing down again. She grinned at the thought she was about to give Aurora a whole new meaning to feeling good.

Mulan tried, she really tried, to hold herself back. She wanted to take her time and take a slowly slowly approach to introducing Aurora to lesbian lovemaking. But the close she got to her destination the quicker she travelled. She pushed Aurora's thighs apart and got comfortable between them. She ran her fingers through the thick curls of Aurora's bush then used her thumbs to spread apart her wet lower lips.

"Oh goodness!" Aurora cried out and grabbed the blankets with both hands when Mulan put her mouth to her sex.

 

***

 

Belle got louder and louder, Ruby could tell she was getting close. Ruby didn't relent. With both hands tight on Belle's ass Ruby sucked, sucked, sucked.

 

***

 

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck fuck yes!"

Regina pounded Emma with the strap-on. It was a hard, almost violent fucking. She held on to Emma's hips, both of them panting and sweating.

 

***

 

Mulan's mouth was on Aurora's clit, and she was using two fingers to penetrate her tight heat.

Aurora, to Mulan's joy, wasn't shy in the slightest about making noises that declared her pleasure.

 

***

 

Belle same, saying Ruby's name over and over until she couldn't speak any more, her legs shaking either side of Ruby's head.

 

***

 

Emma went completely silent as she peaked. She closed her eyes, there was nothing but bliss. Regina kept hammering away with the toy.

 

***

 

With an adorable high-pitched squeal Aurora's orgasm caused her to buck against Mulan's lips and fingers. She'd never felt an orgasm like it before.

 

***

 

The morning after Belle was the first to wake.

She slipped out of bed and wet to the bathroom, stepping over the clothes they'd discarded on the floor the previous night. She smiled at Ruby's red underwear. Unwrapping her from it had made for an extremely fun night. 

When she returned to bed Ruby was awake.

"Morning," Belle smiled, getting back under the covers and cuddling up with Ruby.

"Am I forgiven?" Ruby asked.

"Forgiven?"

"For the necklace."

"Yes," Belle smiled and kissed Ruby on the lips. "Well, actually," her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm suddenly feeling really mad about it."

"Oh really?"

Belle nodded while biting her bottom lip. "Uh-huh. Really really mad."

"I suppose," Ruby gave Belle's nipple a nip with her fingernails. "I could try making it up to you again."

"I think you'd better."

Ruby grinned and dove under the sheets.

Laughing and happy they spent their morning hours making love.

 

***

 

When Emma woke Regina was gone.

Emma didn't always stay over when they fucked, but they had been up into the small hours so she had this time. Emma's muscles ached, and her butt was still smarting from all the spanking.

She groaned as she got out of bed. Naked, Emma wandered through the house to the living room where her clothes still were. She felt tired and she had some seriously wild sex-hair going on.

Regina was sitting on the sofa, she had a cup of coffee and was reading a newspaper. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect. She was wearing dark pants and a wonderfully fashionable purple blouse. "Good morning," she smiled.

Compared to her Emma felt like she was a mess.

Emma's clothes, neatly folded and piled on one of the other chairs, were the only sign of their activates the night before.

Emma's bra was on top. She put it on and looked through the pile for her underwear. They weren't there. She checked again.

"There's probably a word for women who go home without their underwear," Regina commented, seemingly engrossed in the newspaper.

Emma got dressed, minus her underwear. Regina stood to walk her out.

"Nice necklace," Emma said as they headed for the front door.

"Oh this?" Regina looked down and lifted the silver wolf-shaped necklace so Emma could get a better look. "Just something I picked up." She didn't elaborate that she had picked it up after watching it fall from Ruby's neck in the diner, and had decided she would rather keep it than give it back.

"I'll see you around," Emma said, stopping at the front door.

"Yes you will Miss Swan."

With a nod Emma turned and walked out. Regina closed the door behind her.

Emma didn't look back. She got in her car and let out a huge sigh that she'd been holding in. She started the car and headed home for a shower and a change of clothes. Back to her actual life.

 

***

 

"Are you okay?" Mulan asked Aurora.

They were sitting up having untangled themselves from each other and the blankets they had pulled over themselves before going to sleep.

Mulan watched Aurora's face for any sign of regret or doubt about what they had done.

"I don't think I've ever felt better," Aurora replied.

Birds were greeting the day with song and Mulan felt like doing the same. Aurora stood, naked and beautiful, and stretched.

Mulan gulped.

"What?" Aurora asked, noticing Mulan staring at her.

"Just enjoying the view," Mulan smiled.

"Oh hush," Aurora laughed and waved away the compliment.

Mulan got up and reached for Aurora's hand. "I am so happy," she admitted, though still way at the back of her mind was the fear that this was too good to be true.

"Me too," Aurora's face was bright with her smile.

After sharing some warm morning kisses they got dressed and gathered their stuff.

Hand in hand they walked back to the lake.

They were going swimming together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange: http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/ and http://ouat-ff-xchange.tumblr.com/


End file.
